narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Tachibana
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan = | family = | rank =Chūnin | classification =Earth Ninjutsu Specialist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil =ADHD | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Earth Release: Antlion Technique Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Rock Clone Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique (Stone) | tools = Kunai Shuriken Explosive Tag | headtxtc = #F5D451 | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #F5D451 | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FEFFC2 }} Natsumi Tachibana is Chūnin kunoichi from Iwagakure. She specializes in Earth Release ninjutsu and taijutsu, primarily using her Earth Release techniques to "drown" her enemies and her taijutsu to engage in offensive hand-to-hand combat. Background Natsumi Tachibana was born into a shinobi family from Iwagakure right before Naruto returned to Konohagakure with at the start of Part II. Her family came from a long line of shinobi, and they had served in many wars. Her clan wasn't all that special, usually turning out run-of-the-mill shinobi who were often seen as expendable during wartime. However, Natsumi was highly regarded as the most talented prodigy her clan had ever made. At a young age, Natsumi was always up and about; she was bold and fearless, pushing herself to her limits and exploring to her heart's content. She was a rough child, but got along with her friends and family. She was always very active and liked to play outside. When Natsumi entered the ninja academy, her instructors noticed her strong affinity for Earth Release ninjutsu, as was common in their village. However, such strength from her clan was not heard of, and so her sensei' had high hopes for her. During training, Natsumi demonstrated great skill in basic Earth Release techniques, but she was prone to wasting too much chakra; her chakra control needed a little work. With regards to taijutsu, she was the Queen of her class. She stood atop her classmates as the best fighter in the school. Not because of her skill, her talent, or even her martial art prowess, but rather, she beat every classmate in sparring with grit and endurance; her stamina was very high and her pain tolerance was quite good. Some years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Natsumi would graduate from the academy at the age of 12 and gain the rank of Genin; she was part of the first class of students to be seen as weak shinobi in the eyes of the Kage, though she was credited with no such weakness herself. Personality Natsumi is a happy and fun girl with a playful and courageous personality. She loves to talk and tease her friends, telling all sorts of jokes on the regular. She's very outgoing and has always been wild and hyperactive, yet also has a short attention span; something attributed to her ADHD. Natsumi has the Will of Stone she inherited from her village. She doesn't give up, and she doesn't back down from a challenge. There is no dare that she won't take on, or complete. She has a strong intuition and relies heavily on gut instinct and perseverance. During missions, Natsumi is talkative and erratic, often taunting her opponents and challenging them to one on one duels. She likes to go all-out, so assassination missions can be a bit difficult, as her jutsu are a bit indiscreet and she makes a lot of noise, but she can handle normal conflicts that don't require stealth. While she doesn't excel at kidnapping missions, she does possess a few ways to immobilize her foes; the tricky part is keeping them immobilized. If she lets her guard down, an enemy can take advantage of her confidence and cockiness and proceed to capture her. However, there are times when, even if she's been tied up thoroughly, she has managed to force herself free with strength alone. Natsumi enjoys taking cold showers after a day of hard training. Along with training, her greatest hobby and passion is personal fitness, that which is made apparent by her perfect physique. Sometimes, Natsumi also likes helping around the village, usually with regards to manual labor. Personally, Natsumi believes that a healthy body makes for a healthy mind, and a heathy mind equals winning. Intimately, Natsumi is a bisexual girl and therefore would like a male or female partner or spouse; she is okay with either a monogamous or polyamorous relationship, and has experienced both before. She's tomboyish and often the dominant one in her relationships, but is essentially a switch, alternating between dominant and submissive roles. She likes guys and girls who are tough and strong combat-wise. She likes things rough and enjoys pain to an extent; a firm grip to the throat while being beaten, slapped, or whipped heightens her sensations. She likes things rough from behind and indulges in plenty of dirty talk. Natsumi has had various girlfriends and boyfriends in the past but they thought she was too much to handle: Too rough. They think she’s “a crazy bitch,” possessing near "infinite stamina," but she couldn't care less. Currently, she's single. Natsumi never uses her visual appeal on missions, though she knows she could. Manipulation, sneaking about, espionage, it's all just not her style. She'd prefer to just break in and wreck some weaklings. So, she breaks in and wrecks some weaklings. Appearance Natsumi is an incredibly fit girl, standing at petite 5'0" and weighing around 99 pounds, seemingly without a shred of fat on her. She has blond hair with lime-green and orange streaks in it and orange-brown eyes. Her long, golden, hair reaches all the way down just barely past her behind and she usually wears it in a ponytail. Natsumi has light, slightly-tanned skin which is usually glistening and shiny from heat or exercise. She also has sharp, feminine features and her fit body defines her curves and makes her breasts seem to be a bit larger than they really are. Her arms, legs and stomach are toned and slender, yet strong and tough. Natsumi's body is very healthy and can undergo a lot of stress. Natsumi likes to wear a simple, black, sports bra, which clearly outlines the shape of her breasts. The bra reveals her entire midriff and is very revealing, but doesn't hinder her movements at all. On her legs, she wears a pair of grey-blue cargo overalls with the straps hanging loose so the overalls function like simple pants. It's implied that she can choose to wear her straps normally to cover her midriff if she gets too cold; if she ever will get cold that is. Occasionally, she may also opt to wear a pair of grey or blue short shorts, or spandex shorts. On her feet, she wears a pair of black Iwagakure sandals. With regards to her equipment, Natsumi usually relies on her ninjutsu and taijutsu and doesn't have much skill in Shurikenjutsu. Therefore, she only has one small pouch strapped to her leg that contains just a few shuriken and a single kunai. The rest of the bag holds a plethora of Explosive Tags. Abilities Hina specializes primarily in Earth Release ninjutsu and has proficient skills in taijutsu. She often uses her earth release skills to amplify her taijutsu. ''Earth Release Ninjutsu'' ''Taijutsu'' Being primarily a ranged, shurikenjutsu specialist, Hina doesn't often engage in hand-to-hand combat, however she does possess some skill with it. Though she usually uses her tantōjutsu skills instead, she sometimes throws in occasional punches, kicks, and jabs, making her movements a bit more unpredictable. With regards to taijutsu, Hina's greatest strength is not actually fighting, but actually her movement. She is very nimble and flexible, needing to do all sorts of twists and acrobatic movements to perform her shurikenjutsu and evade her foes. Additionally her speed is quite excellent, and Hina can quickly change positions using the Body Flicker Technique. Hina primarily trains in basic Karate with regards to her combat-oriented taijutsu. ''Teamwork'' Hina usually works solo on missions, as she dislike people getting in her way and her jutsu can put people in danger. That being said, she does possess some team utility, being able to support a team from the backline and from above. Additionally, if she captures enemies in her Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding technique, her teammates can finish off her captured foes. However, it's not too uncommon for a teammate to interfere with her traps or get caught in the crossfire, so they tend to lower her performance. ''Strategical Preference'' Hina likes to keep a medium to long distance between herself and her opponents, avoiding close engagements if possible. She likes to attack from above with her various senbon, shuriken, and water senbon. If she can trap her victims in her wire strings, then she can line up pinpoint accurate kill-shots to the head with her senbon. From longer distances, Hina likes to snipe her enemies with her Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher to soundlessly assassinate unsuspecting foes from afar. If she needs more firepower, she can hurl a massive Fūma Shuriken at her opponents, severing them completely in two if they fail to react in time. Sometimes, Hina purposefully lets herself get captured in order to trick her opponents. If she's been tied up and even gagged, she gives her enemies the impression that they've won; that their safe. They might lower their guard or take her to their base. It saves her the trouble of searching for their hideout and finding their leader. While they're vulnerable, she can take advantage of this and escape from her bindings using the ninja tools she's hidden throughout her clothes. She can perform assassinations on key targets and escape before anyone's realized, or proceed to silently wipe out a whole enclave. However, there are instances where allowing herself to be captured has backfired or she's been outright defeated and taken prisoner, so it's a tactic that comes with great risk. It is often used as a last resort. Kunoichi Stats Current Whereabouts Hina is currently one of Amegakure's best and most talented Jōnin and sometimes serves as a diplomat to other shinobi villages, similar to Temari from Sunagakure. Her high intellect and serious attitude make her perfect for the job, and her skills as a kunoichi ensure that she will always return from her missions with over an 85% success rate. Hina lives alone in a nice apartment in the raining city of Amegakure, a sizable upgrade from the poor, wet shack her parents owned on the ground floor of the village. Though she loves her village, she someday wants to find a good man to marry and, together with her husband, move to a nicer, less gloomy plot of land where they can build their house and start an inn. Knowing how the world works, it'll probably end up being a hostess inn, but as long as she has her lover with her, they'll make the business work. The only problem with this dream of hers, is that she has yet to find a man worthy of her hand. She hopes that her diplomatic travels to other villages and nations will allow her to meet the man of her dreams. Most recently, Hina was on a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure, but encountered bandits who were after her documents of treaty and negotiation. She was easily able to dispatch them at first, but their sheer numbers and ambush strategy began to weigh on her. Before she knew it, Hina was low on ninja tools, and the hot, desolate sands of the desert began to take it's toll on her. She ended up collapsing at the feet of her foes. Hina awoke to only to the dark dampness of a cave. Her arms were boxtied behind her back and her ankles and thighs were tied up as well. Additionally, her ankles and wrists were tied together with some rope, forcing her into a strict hogtie that restricted her movements even further. She could feel she wasn't wearing her clothes or sandals; her captors knew she kept her weapons hidden so they must've taken some precautions. She tried to move around, squirming on the cold floor, but realized her feet were bound to a ball and chain, which made it near impossible to move around. She couldn't see through her blindfold and the tight gag around her mouth prevented her from anything more than a sad whimper. She needed to stay calm; analyze the situation. The bandits wanted her documents, and now they had them, so why was she still alive? Did they need her to fulfill some purpose, or did they just want to use her like some sort of toy? Well, she was sure it'd take a lot before she'd let anyone ever use her like she was simply an object. But no, they would've already done that if they wanted to while she was sleeping. What was going on? Oh wait. The scrolls of treaty that she had were special and could only be opened with the correct hand signs; hand signs only she knew. The bandits must've tried to open the documents, but realized it wouldn't open under normal circumstances, so they had to keep her alive to tell them how to do it. That being said, if she told them the truth, then once they got what they wanted, they'd have no use for her; she'd be killed. She needed to find a way to escape. Usually Hina would take a small senbon hidden in her clothing and use that to free herself, but this time, her clothes had been removed. On top of all that, her binds were much more severe this time around; there wasn't much she could do. Suddenly, she heard voices approach down the tunnel. It was time for her interrogation. For three days and nights, Hina was tortured. She endured waterboarding, strangulation, whipping, and even rape from the sick bastards, but the young woman's will was strong and she would not give in easily. On the fourth day, it was clear that Hina would never betray her village and its allies. She would rather die. The bandits were pissed, yelling at her, beating her, but Hina stayed strong. If she had to die for the sake of peace; the will of Hanzō, Pain, and her lady Konan; then Hina would die even this death. The bandit leader tied Hina's feet to a ball and chain, and dropped her in a small underground lake, where she sunk to the bottom of the water. She was going to die, she knew it. She gagged as water filled her lungs and her vision grew dark. Suddenly, Hina felt the warm softness of a human being holding her head. Was she alive? How? She looked up. Before her knelt a man of tall and muscular build, the glint on his headband revealed the symbol of Sunagakure. Hina looked around, seeing nothing but her dead captors all around her. Had she been saved by this man? "When we didn't here word from you, we feared the worst and Lord Kazekage sent me out to look for you." a deep but gentle and soothing voice whispered. "Don't worry, you're safe now." The man lit a nearby handle and Hina could see her hero's face. He had brown, sandy hair and kind eyes with strong features. He untied Hina and quickly gave her a blanket to wrap her shivering body in. She was still coughing, choking from the water she had inhaled. She tried to thank him, but he interrupted her by lifting her up off her feet and cradling her in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth of his body. The man carried Hina to the entrance of the cave, where for the first time in days, she saw the sun. The man placed her down on a rock. Their eyes met: to Hina, he was like an angel sent from the spirit world to carry her away. He seemed so strong and handsome, well-built and tough with broad shoulders, but at the same time he seemed like the most gentle soul she'd ever laid eyes on. Her heart skipped a beat. The man smiled at Hina, and began to explain how he found her. The words brushed right past her ears; she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own flustered thoughts. Something about him told her they'd be getting to know one another. Trivia * Hina Hitoame is roughly translated to "Sunshine" for Hina and "Rainfall" for Hitoame. * Hina's favorite things to do are: relaxing in the hot springs, taking walks in the rain, and drinking sake. * Hina is straight, has always been physically attracted to men, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Hina is very feminine, however, despite her initial impression, she is submissive with regards to intimacy. * Hina wishes to get married and open an inn, but to also continue her work as a kunoichi. * It's heavily implied that Hina ends up marrying the man who saved her life. * Hina's favorite foods are sake and grilled squid. Her least favorite food is cheese. * Pictures of Hina are of Saichiko Ogasawara from the animated series: Maria-sama ga Miteru. However, despite Saichiko being an LGBT character, Hina herself is straight. Reference * Template:RainNin Infobox * Template:Holly Mature Content * Karate * Tantōjutsu * The main character used to portray Hina is Saichiko Ogasawara from the animated series: Maria-sama ga Miteru